Traditional toilet brushes consist of a long handle terminating in a head of permanent bristles, used to scrub the inner surface of a toilet bowl. This construction leads to several problems: the bristles may become contaminated with bacteria or detritus over the course of repeated cleanings, the bristles cannot be easily cleaned without exposing the user to that contamination, and the bristles cannot be replaced, requiring replacement of the entire brush.